13 Piel
by Myra Laney
Summary: Hacía días que habían vuelto de pasar el fin de semana en casa de los Adama, había dado la casualidad de que su hermano mayor, Lee, también estaba de permiso unos días en la ciudad. ..Ningún Spoiler.. ..KaraLee.. y KaraZak


No era la primera vez que le ocurría esto, y algo en su cabeza le decía que no iba a ser la última. Sentía a Zak tumbado junto a ella, su respiración acompasada mientras el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada vez más. Tranquilo ante el mundo e ignorante ante todo lo que le rodeaba. Ella en cambio no podía dormir, se sentía demasiado avergonzada para poder hacerlo.

Mirando hacia el techo se convencía a sí misma de que hacer aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer, de que era lo que necesitaba para descubrir de una jodida vez qué coño tenía en su cabeza para estar tan llena de mierda como lo estaba.

Cerró los ojos, pensó en lo ocurrido aquella noche, en lo ocurrido hacía unas horas y se asustó al darse cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo y, que aún así, aquello la seguía manteniendo intranquila.

Zak había llegado tras un día de clases, ella hacía ya unos veinte minutos que se había acostado en la cama. No hacía mucho tiempo que el dormir juntos se había convertido en algo normal, extrañamente normal, sobre todo porque él era su alumno, y ella era su instructora de vuelo. De todas formas eso no era lo más extraño en aquellos momentos, que él la hubiese pedido en matrimonio superaba esa situación con creces, que ella hubiese dicho que sí, volvía la expresión "situación extraña" hacia algo mucho más difícil de explicar.

Kara se llevó la mano hacia el dedo en el que tenía su anillo para comprobar que todo había sido cierto. Se obligó a seguir pensando en lo ocurrido, se obligó a seguir torturándose a sí misma.

Zak se había desnudado y se había acostado a su lado, siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre esperaba a que ella se diese media vuelta y comenzase a besarle, pero ese día ella no lo había hecho, ese día había sido él el que se había acercado a ella y había comenzado a besar su cuello.

Fue en ese momento en el que todo empezó a ir mal, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de quién tenía en su cabeza en aquellos momentos, cuando se percató de que nada iba bien.

Hacía días que habían vuelto de pasar el fin de semana en casa de los Adama, había dado la casualidad de que su hermano mayor, Lee, también estaba de permiso unos días en la ciudad.

Zak se había vuelto para seguir besando su cuello, había comenzado a deslizarse por su cuerpo, a levantar con sus manos la camiseta que la cubría, mientras apartaba con descuido el sujetador que cubría sus pechos.

Encontrarse a Lee bajo el quicio de la puerta, cuando Zak intentaba en vano abrirla con su llave, al estar siendo atacado por una Kara que sólo tenía ganas de jugar, no había sido la mejor forma de presentarse ante el hermano de su ahora prometido. Que como toda respuesta Lee le dirigiese una mirada divertida y una carcajada ante la situación, no fue ni de lejos lo que tendría que haber pasado en aquellos momentos.

Kara se volvió para besarle, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Zak, le atrajo hasta su boca mientras le alejaba de su piel. Sintió la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de su prometido mientras se colocaba sobre ella y empezaba a besarla, animado ya, al ver que definitivamente ella estaba animada para lo que fuese en esos momentos.

Una imagen de Lee sirviendo la ensalada interrumpió en su mente, y no fue hasta segundos más tarde que sintió cómo Zak pasaba sus manos por sus caderas, deslizando sus pantalones por sus piernas y llevándose con ellos su ropa interior.

Le miró sonriendo, mientras él acariciaba su vientre, él se volvió con deseo en los ojos, con media sonrisa, el tiempo justo para que ella le viese inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, abrir sus piernas y empezar a pasar su lengua entre ellas. Le sintió moverse, su boca besándola mientras sus manos la sujetaban, mientras reposaban por sus caderas, mientras su lengua conseguía que su cuerpo se estremeciese y su espalda se arquease, cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a los labios para asegurarse de no gritar.

Fue cuando cerró los ojos, fue cuando le vio frente a ella, salía de la ducha y había tenido el tiempo justo para colocarse una toalla alrededor de sus caderas al darse cuenta de que no estaba sólo en la habitación.

- Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú quien...

- Tranquila, Zak siempre se duerme, siempre aprovecho antes de que se pueda apoderar de la ducha.

Sus manos se agarraron con fuerza a la almohada. Sus piernas se abrieron un poco más. Sintió la piel húmeda de Lee al alargar su brazo a su alrededor para coger sus cosas. Los dedos de sus pies se tensaron mientras Zak la sujetaba con más fuerza, la mirada de Lee sosteniendo la suya, su sonrisa, su espalda arqueada, la sensación de los besos del hombre que tenía entre ella, los ojos de Lee, su media sonrisa, su voz, la necesidad de taparse la boca para no gritar el nombre equivocado...

Siguió jugando con el anillo que Zak le había regalado, su anillo de prometida, volvió a mirarle, seguía dormido, siempre se dormía muy pronto, sobre todo cuando tenían sexo.

Kara se volvió de lado, dándole la espalda y encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Volvió a pensar en el tacto de la piel húmeda del hermano de su prometido chocando contra la de ella en un movimiento torpe. No estaba preparada para eso, no podía volver a pensar en eso.


End file.
